


Drowned In You

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jynnicweek, Masquerade Ball, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: "Here she was… in her room, wearing that breathtaking gown with his white cape resting on her shoulders making her look like a Queen." - Jyn/Krennic AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jynnic Week Day 2: Alternate Universe

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Jyn moaned between kisses when she paused to catch her breath, feeling her heart beating loudly against her chest.

“You're right, we shouldn't.” The whisper of her companion’s voice on her neck sent shivers down her back as he spoke, trailing kisses along her collarbone.

Hearing him say that, Jyn pulled back a little. Not enough for her to step out of his hold around her waist, but she was able to look him in the eyes, surprised at his words and what the implications of it were.

“Does this… do you… do you want to stop?” She asked him, wondering if maybe she had misread the signs and had made a grave error tonight.

Standing there in the dimly lit room, Orson Krennic stared at the young woman in his arms and smiled softly at her words; of course he knew the risks that they were taking by being together, of what was at stake here - she was the daughter of his best friend, there was a considerable age gap between them, and even though Jyn was no longer a cadet, she still had her whole life ahead of her… a career and marriage and a family in her future… but here she was… in her room, wearing that breathtaking gown with _his_ white cape resting on her shoulders making her look like a Queen. And she was with him.

“Do you want me to stop?” He turned the question back to her; he wanted Jyn to have a choice in what they were about to do and if she told him to leave then he would, and not say a word about this night ever again.

“No.” Jyn didn’t need to think, she too was aware of the situation that she had found herself in with Krennic, but she also knew what she wanted… _who_ she wanted.

With that, she closed the distance between them once more and sealed her decision with a kiss. Her hands found their way to his hair as she melted into his arms, surrendering herself to him. When he picked her up and carried her to the bed, Jyn knew that there was no one else she would rather be with, now and… and as he slowly slid the cape off her shoulders, his fingers found hers… entwined together… she couldn’t help but remember the events of the day that had led them to this moment.

* * *

_It was her Graduation night. Finally, after four years of studying and more studying followed by dozens of examinations, Jyn Erso could proudly say that she was no longer a Cadet at the Royal Imperial Academy but an Officer now. And though this had started off as something she had chosen to do for her parents sake, somewhere along the line, Jyn realized that this was something she wanted to do for herself as well. The morning had gone by in a flurry of activity; the ceremony and the awards and the speeches from everyone important may have seemed boring and dull but there was a sense of excitement in the air._

_Jyn had thoroughly enjoyed herself, seated with her friends and fellow classmates under the bright blue skies of Coruscant, she hadn’t really expected anything special to happen to her that day, but from the moment her name was called onstage and she found herself face to face with Director Orson Krennic who congratulated her on her achievement, Jyn would soon realize that this was just the beginning._

_Later that evening when she had finished speaking to her parents via HoloVid - they were still away on Alpinn for research and had apologized for missing her big day - Jyn had been about to get ready for the Masquerade Ball that was being held at the Academy when the family droid, Mac-Vee had presented a large box to her, which upon opening had revealed a gorgeous gown with a lace trimmed mask to match. Jyn could find no card or note from the sender, but assumed it must have been from her parents._

_When she arrived at the Grand Ballroom that was hosting the night’s celebration, Jyn couldn’t believe her eyes upon entering and discovering the beauty of how one room had transformed into something so magical. And though she walked around, conversing with everyone she knew; her Professors, Reeva Demesne and Nari Sable, her dear friends Kaolin and Vexa, her thoughts were distracted by a certain someone whom she hadn’t seen… until she had retired to a corner of the room… and noticed him staring at her. Through the crowds of dozens of people, he had found her gaze. She had a mask on, he did not, she could recognize him as clearly as anyone with that white cape of his, he seemed to recognize her even though he had no idea what she was wearing… or did he? But how would he know?_

_And then he was there, standing in front of her, two drinks in hand, one of which he offered to her. “A toast to you, Jyn Erso.” He had said, taking a sip of his own, his ice blue eyes never once leaving her face. They spoke of casual things, of her plans for the future, of her parents, things that would not be out of the ordinary while they were surrounded by people they both knew; but if Jyn was worried about Orson doing something which would surprise her, she certainly wasn’t prepared for what he chose to say instead. “Dance with me?” It was posed as a question that had caught Jyn off-guard but somehow, when she looked up into his eyes, she could see that he wasn’t going to let this go until she acquiesced. And to her surprise, she had immediately answered, “Yes, I will.”_

_The orchestra chose an elegant and graceful melody to play for their next set as Orson led Jyn to the dance floor, all eyes were on them as they took up their positions opposite each other, but neither one paid heed to their surroundings… this was about something much more than just a dance… this was all of the weeks and months of flirtations between the two coming to a head at last. And the music that accompanied their waltz was a way to channel the feelings, the tensions, the passion… by the time the song came to an end, his hands found their way to her waist as he dipped her ever-so-slightly, before pulling her up into his arms amidst a thunderous round of applause. They hadn’t even known when entire room had stepped back, clearing the dance floor, until it was just the two of them._

_What happened after that though… had changed things irrevocably… for Orson and for Jyn. Once the celebrations had come to an end later that night, and Jyn had said her goodbyes to everyone, she found herself face to face with him once more. He had disappeared once the dance had ended. And for hours, it seemed to Jyn as if he was avoiding her; but now here he was, offering to escort her back to her quarters. She should have refused him, she wanted to… or so she had thought… but she found herself agreeing to the request. This would give her the opportunity to get answers, without having to worry about who may or may not be listening to their conversation. Orson had led her outside the Academy grounds, taking a less crowded and more scenic route through the streets of Coruscant, which were surprisingly quiet even at this hour of night. Jyn’s suspicions were proven correct when Orson himself brought up the topic of putting some distance between them after the dance… and the more he told her, the more she realized that there were a lot of things she hadn’t expected to hear._

_“How did you recognize me?” She finally asked him, “In all of that crowd, you knew exactly where I was standing and you saw me.”_

_“I think you know the answer to that already.” Was Orson’s response._

_“Did you… is this… the gown. You sent it! Didn’t you?” Jyn had considered the possibility, briefly, but it had seemed so frivolous a thought for her to have had… but the look on his face said otherwise._

_“A graduation gift, I wasn’t sure if you would wear it tonight…” He started to say, but she cut him off._

_“Why?” They had stopped walking now._

_The path they were on was just as deserted as the previous one, but now, the cool breeze had gotten more frequent, and Jyn couldn’t hide the shivers. Absentmindedly, her hands had reached up to her neck to play with the pendant while her eyes averted away from his gaze._

_She was standing there, dressed in a floor length, strapless black gown that glittered under the moonlight; Orson’s gift to her. And she had worn it, without question, without pausing to think who her mysterious admirer was; but instead of answering the question, Orson instead chose the moment to unfasten his cape and wordlessly, slipped it around Jyn’s shoulders. She had stared at him in silent awe… unable to think or say anything else… this was unexpected… but when his fingers had brushed against her skin… her shivers had nothing to do with the chill any longer._

_“Because I wanted to.” He whispered softly before he pulled back, his breath tickling her cheek. And that was all he needed to say._

_Underneath the starry sky, Jyn had blushed on hearing his confession, for he had said so much more than those four words. This time, when they resumed their walk, she could feel his fingers reaching for hers, almost idly as if it was a mere afterthought for Orson… but when she wrapped her fingers around his and saw the shadow of a smile… she knew that this was just the beginning. And when they finally arrived at her apartment, the moment Jyn invited Orson inside was the moment she knew. That him taking her hand as she stepped over the threshold and led him into her bedroom, meant he wanted her as much as she wanted him._

_He said as much to her, when the door to her room was locked and she spun around to be met with a kiss; a gentle one at first, that soon deepened into a more passionate kiss. One of need and hunger and fire. A kiss that Jyn met with equal fervor, a kiss that turned into five, into ten and then…_

_“We shouldn’t be doing this.”_

* * *

 

The moonlight was shining through the curtains, illuminating the room with its silvery glow; Orson was asleep, but when he turned around in bed and felt the emptiness beside him, he stirred awake almost immediately. Jyn had already awoken it seemed… sure enough, when he glanced around the room, his gaze fell on her… standing by the windows, wrapped only in a bedsheet. Her back was to him and he knew that she hadn't sensed him yet.

Throwing off the covers and slipping on his black jodhpurs, he quietly walked over to where Jyn stood and leaned against the wall across from her. He could see that she seemed to be deeply focused in her thoughts, one hand held the sheet together over her chest and the other fidgeted with the Kyber crystal necklace that had been a birthday present from her parents several years ago.

“Hey…” His voice broke through her reverie as she noticed him at last and smiled.

“Sorry, I didn't realize you were awake.” She said to him, cheeks reddening at the sight of Orson shirtless, even though they'd just made love, Jyn was still getting used to seeing him without the uniform on.

“It's alright, I'm a light sleeper.” He brushed off her apology, “Did I interrupt your thoughts?”

“No! No… it's nothing… I just…” Jyn trailed off before she could say more.

“You’re thinking about Galen and Lyra aren't you?” This time Orson spoke in a soft tone, knowing that there was only one thing that could be keeping Jyn awake at this late hour.

If she was surprised to hear him say that, Jyn showed no signs of reacting to his comment. And yet, as he continued to watch her, he knew that he was right. She seemed nervous, but at the same time, there was a smile that was different than the smile he had seen earlier that night or even that day.

“It's just… everything is going to change now, isn't it?” She said at last, having found the right words to explain what was on her mind. “I don’t know where to go from here.”

They were looking at each other, both of them on opposite sides of the window; Jyn’s face was bathed in moonlight and seeing her like this, it made Orson want to hold her and whisper reassurances that everything was going to be okay. This realization surprised him for a heartbeat of a moment; he had never felt this way for anyone before, he had never truly paused to consider the feelings of the other person, but then again he knew that Jyn was different.

And even though he made no move to go to her, this new relationship between them was still developing and he did not wish to do anything to alter that, he still could offer his advice.

“Yes. Everything will change… but you don't have to go through any of it alone.” He may not have said it out loud but the meaning behind his words were clear - he was going to be there for her.

“We have a standard week until my parents return,” Jyn started to say, “I don’t know if we should tell them…”

“About us?” Orson finished her sentence with a half smile. He hadn't thought that Jyn could be considering to keep their relationship a secret from Galen and Lyra.

“I… I'm worried for you.” She confessed at last, biting her lip ever so slightly, but he noticed that; it happened only when Jyn was nervous, he had picked up on her tells over the years. Just as it was with her necklace too.

“Worried? Why?” He couldn’t see why Jyn would be concerned about him.

“If my father finds out… about us… I am not sure how he’ll react.” The look that she gave him while speaking told him that she was serious.  

The air in the room around them certainly did feel heavier than it had been minutes ago; Jyn kept her gaze on Orson as she watched him. To his credit however, Orson didn’t appear to be surprised to hear that, for he himself had been wondering what would happen when Galen… and Lyra discovered the truth about them.

“I suspect he might punch me in the face…” He said at last, “Galen wasn’t always a good fighter, most of the time I ended up rescuing him from our classmates, but he _can_ throw a good punch.”

“This isn’t funny you know.” Jyn frowned when she heard his offhand comment and wondered if she was the only one who was worried?

“No, you’re right. I was only trying to make you smile…” Where had that come from he wondered? “You don’t need to worry about me… but thank you, I had almost forgotten what it’s like to have someone…” Orson suddenly stopped himself from saying more.  

“Someone who cares?” This time Jyn was the one to finish his unspoken comment.

“Something like that.” Was all he said, a grin playing on his lips as he looked away.

With the conversation stalled just then, not an awkward silence but an unsure one, Orson walked over to the bed and grabbed his undershirt from the floor; he had meant what he said to Jyn about being able to deal with Galen and the fallout from when he and Lyra learned of this… but he hadn’t expected to be so open and so vulnerable around her either. Perhaps this was a discussion best saved for the morning, after they had gotten some sleep. To her credit however, Jyn noticed that he was casually getting dressed again and seemingly on his way to leaving. And she wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Can you stay?” She asked him bluntly, not bothering to be shy anymore.

“I can.” Orson met her gaze and answered honestly.

“ _Will_ you stay?” This time she worded her question differently, knowing what he was trying to do; and just as he had given her a choice, it was her turn now.

There was no immediate response from him, but he had stopped changing; his jacket was unbuttoned and he was staring at her in a way that he hadn’t up until this point. Jyn knew what she was asking of him, but what she didn’t know was that Orson had never been one to stay the night with anyone he had ever been with. And if he had been worried about taking things too hastily with her, this offer had proven differently. Jyn Erso was like no one else he knew, she wasn’t just _anyone_ and that was one of the many reasons he was attracted to her.

“Do you want me to stay?” He couldn’t help but ask her, couldn’t help but wonder. He knew what his answer was, but he still wanted to know if she was sure of what this meant.

“Yes. I do.” Jyn was firm in her answer, as she always had been.

And so he did.


End file.
